prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
205 Live (September 24, 2019)
The September 24, 2019 Edition of 205 Live was a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE which took place at the Chase Center in San Francisco, California on September 24, 2019. Summary After Humberto Carrillo wished his cousin Angel Garza a happy birthday, Garza took to Twitter to issue a challenge, claiming that Carrillo dishonored their family by failing to win the WWE Cruiserweight Championship at WWE Clash of Champions. Carrillo accepted the challenge, and the WWE Universe was in for a fast-paced, high-flying family affair. After a dizzying sequence of counters and quick moves from both competitors, Garza stopped his cousin from advancing before removing his paints to reveal his signature ring gear and taking an early advantage. Feeding off the energy of the WWE Universe, Carrillo rallied and overpowered Garza, tossing him to the mat and finding his second wind with an impactful dropkick. Carrillo continued to push forward, keeping Garza on defense, before flattening him on the outside. Following a huge dropkick off the top, Carrillo again ascended the ropes, but his cousin quickly countered by taking Carrillo down and delivering a series of hard and fast strikes, only to grow frustrated when he couldn’t secure victory. Carrillo prepared for a moonsault, but Garza evaded it, and both Superstars attempted the same submission hold. Throwing everything at each other, the cousins collided in the center of the ring with a double crossbody. Garza recovered first and again ramped up his attack, but he was derailed when he charged his cousin and crashed into the ring post. Carrillo quickly capitalized and executed the Aztec Press for the victory. Last week, WWE Cruiserweight Champion Drew Gulak distracted Oney Lorcan, allowing Tony Nese score a victory against The Premier Athlete. Despite losing a No. 1 Contenders Match to Lio Rush on NXT, Lorcan remained focused on Gulak, recruiting his tag team partner Danny Burch to battle Gulak and Nese. The Boston Brawler gave his team the upper hand by unleashing his rage on Nese and Gulak until The Premier Athlete jabbed him in the eye with his thumb, allowing Nese and the champion to take turns attacking Lorcan. As Nese and Gulak’s confidence brewed, Lorcan attempted to fight back but was met with the force of Nese’s power and Gulak’s sheer brutality. The ever-resilient Lorcan battled back, knocking Nese off the ring apron and sending Gulak crashing to the floor. Lorcan was briefly halted by Gulak before overpowering the champion and tagging in Burch, who delivered resounding strikes to Gulak. As Nese saved his partner from a double-team maneuver, he and Burch went tumbling to the outside. Gulak and Lorcan brawled in the center of the ring, with The Boston Brawler applying a single-leg crab as Burch locked Nese in a crossface. Gulak, however, pushed Lorcan into Burch, breaking both holds. Burch and Lorcan nearly scored victory when The Boston Brawler delivered an uppercut while Nese was hoisted on Burch’s shoulders. Despite Nese kicking out, Lorcan and Burch maintained their intensity, taking out Gulak and delivering their trademark tag team maneuver to Nese for the win. Results ; ; *Humberto Carrillo defeated Angel Garza *Danny Burch & Oney Lorcan defeated Drew Gulak & Tony Nese Other on-screen talent Image Gallery 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 1.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 2.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 3.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 4.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 5.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 6.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 7.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 8.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 9.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 10.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 11.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 12.jpg 205 Live (September 24, 2019) 13.jpg See also *205 Live External links * 205 Live #148 at CAGEMATCH.net * 205 Live #148 at WWE.com * 205 Live #148 on WWE Network Category:2019 events Category:2019 television events